Sweet Ecstacy: Remembrance Forgotten
by Sonicthehero5602
Summary: Rouge took Shadow to a nightclub to relax, and wants him to try a little pill to relax even more. Why would he want that?


_Life gives trials  
And keeps on giving  
Life gets harder  
For the living  
But the dead will have no cares._

//

"Come on," She whispered, sliding her arms seductively around his waist. "You know you want to try a little."

"Get away, Rouge. It was bad enough dragging me to a dilapidated nightclub— now you're trying to get me hooked on ecstacy? And here I thought you liked me."

"Shadow! I've done it before, it's fine. I came out no worse the wear and, in fact, a great deal happier."

He snorted and shook her arms off. "Yet I know many such individuals who haven't been so fortunate. It's no use— there's no point in polluting one's mind. If you wish to degrade yourself, fine. I, on the other hand, will not."

She huffed and folded her arms. "Yeah, and the alcohol doesn't 'pollute one's mind'?"

"I can handle the alcohol."

"But you can't handle this? Ultimate Creature, my ass."

He turned to her, a flicker of anger in his eyes. "Don't test me, Rouge."

She fearlessly continued to bait him. "The mighty conqueror of all Eggman's robots, of all the forces of G.U.N., even the mighty Black Doom couldn't touch him— yet he's brought low by a mere small white pill? How embarrassing."

He growled, muscles tightening and fists clenching. "That's it— I'm done with your little games. Enjoy your trip, Rouge— I'll be there to laugh when you fall." In a flash, he was gone.

She sighed, realizing she'd pushed him too far. It was hard enough to get him out and socializing, let alone to try something like this. She'd just hoped that when he had tried it, it would drive the everlasting sorrow in his heart out for a day or two…

And make a little room for someone else. She sighed. Maria wouldn't have wanted him to be alone forever… would she?

/

Shadow stalked out in the night, steaming in frustration. That damneable woman would drive him through a goddamn wall! He smoothly slipped into his run, covering miles absently while his thoughts stormed in his head. Why was she so hellbent on making him go out in public? What was the point? There was no one who was going to replace Maria, and she damn well knew it. He _was_, whatever she said, the Ultimate Creature, and dulling himself was a mistake. He had made an exception for alcohol, and still regretted it. Forgetting for a moment just made remembering all the more painful.

He slowed down, something in his head ringing a bell. He came out of his reverie to find he had unconsciously strayed back to the hill…

Where he had finally realized that she was gone forever.

He slowly dropped to his knees and stared up at the unending night sky. Tears welled up in his eyes as he sank to the ground. Why did it seem to be eternally night? Why was there never a morning? In the back of his mind, an old proverb chimed: "It's always darkest before the dawn."

But what happens when dawn never comes?

The pain that seemed to be embedded in his chest throbbed once more, and he struggled to retain his composure. He could never be whole, not while he remembered the people he'd failed, the past he'd left behind. It was an agony of soul he just wanted to lose.

Time passed, but he stayed on the hill, unable to move. He could barely breathe, let alone rise and walk away. His mind continually replayed scenes of Maria— walking, running, talking and laughing… It was enough to set him on fire. How much more pain and sorrow could he take?

Suddenly, a new picture appeared in his mind; Rouge, a small white pill in her hand. It was so tempting, so beautiful, that offering… Why not, indeed? Why not forget for a night? He could return to his sorrow in the morning, just as long as it got him through the night!

He jumped up and blasted off back to the club, hoping she was still there. If she wasn't...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rouge juggled the two pills in her hand. She'd only been able to afford a few, not willing to subject herself— or him— to the crap they made. Only the real, pure stuff woulda done. And here she was, sitting alone in a club again. Wasn't the first time it'd happened, and likely wasn't the last. She'd hoped he'd come back after a few minutes, but after the first hour, then the second... Sighing, watching the small capsules roll around, she knew it would be a bad idea to take both of them. She just needed to buzz off for awhile. She sighed again, knowing he was most likely back at the hill, and wouldn't be back for hours. She'd always tried to tell him, the best way to heal is to forget.

Suddenly, a blast of air came from behind her. She turned to see who it was, and was pressed back against the bar. She gasped in recognition.

"Shadow! What happened?" Her eyes searched his, finding an almost insane frenzy.

"Look, I can't take it— Okay? Look, you got 'em?" He saw the ecstasy in her hand. "Great." He snatched one and downed it.

She was stunned. Earlier that day, he had sworn against the stuff, and yet now he was ready to go? She laughed, perplexed, and followed suit.

Shadow was looking at his hands in panic. "It's not working— it's not working!"

She chuckled. "Relax, hun. You definitely don't know how this stuff works. Come on." She led him out onto the dance floor, ignoring the odd looks they were getting, and started slow-dancing with him.

After a few moments, he started to relax. A few minutes in, he was laughing and whirling about the room with her. She had never been so close to him, and she'd never seen him so happy. The closest was a victory over Eggs, and even then he had merely nodded, smiled slightly, and disappeared. Now, it was like a world was taken off his shoulders. He looked into her eyes and smiled in a loving way, that communal joy of partners. She couldn't help but feel the same.

Hours later, they crashed into Rouge's apartment, still giggling in happiness. They jumped up on the bed and collapsed. Shadow looked like he was the happiest person alive, and Rouge couldn't have been more content. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"What?"

"Feelin' alright?"

He beamed. "I finally feel like everything's okay, like the world isn't so bad." He winked at her. "Thanks, Rouge. I don't even remember what I was so mopey about!"

She smiled happily, although something in the back of her mind was uneasy about that last statement. "Alright, smiley-boy, let's get some sleep."

He grinned mischievously. "Oh, so tired already? Pity, I know something _far_ more entertaining than sleep."

She stared in shock, then a grin slowly widened across her face. "Well, now, if you wanna play _that_ way…"

/

Rouge yawned and glanced at the clock. It was already half-past noon, and she was still exhausted. She smiled, thinking, "Shadow sure knows how to wear a girl out. Speaking of which…"

She looked over, fully expecting him to be gone, or at least up and grumbling about mistakes. To her surprise, he was sound asleep. Even more surprising, he looked so content, unlike his usual pained expression. Having brought him home in a drunken stupor more than once, she knew what his sleeping face looked like.

He woke up and saw her staring. He grinned, a full smile, so strange to see on his face. "What? I grow a third arm? Or did you just want an early morning taste?"

She laughed, shocked and pleased. "Heh, you sure are in a good mood, considering I thought you'd be back to your normal super-depressive self after the drug wore off."

He looked a little confused. "Why would I be depressed?"

A little chill of foreboding ran up her spine. She decided it would be better to be blunt, and hope she was wrong. "Well, Maria being dead, and all, I assumed you still moped after her."

He smiled. "You must have me confused. I don't know anyone by the name of Maria."

She stared at him. He really had forgotten. The drug must have done something to his memory…

Dear Chaos, what had she done?


End file.
